1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for packaging a product and configured to apply the product to the skin. The product can be a cosmetic product.
2. Discussion of Background
The expression “cosmetic product” is understood to mean a product such as defined in Council Directive 93/35/CEE dated 14 Jun. 1993, amending Directive 76/768/CEE for the sixth time.
The product applied using the device according to the invention is preferably fluid, and particularly in liquid or paste form.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a device for applying a makeup product in the form of a motif such as a line, particularly to the edge of the eyelids. The product in this case can be a cosmetic eye-liner composition. Such compositions can be applied to the edge of the eyelids in the form of a thin layer resulting in the formation of a film once it has dried.
To draw a line on the edge of the eyelids, it is known to use make-up pencils. It is also known to use devices that include a reservoir containing a liquid product and an applicator equipped with a flexible applicator element to apply the product. Such devices are described for example in patent applications FR-A-2 633 256, FR-A-2 412 287 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,989. In this type of device, the applicator element takes the form of a wand which can be covered in flock material or felt to hold the product, or by a wand which includes capillary grooves also designed to hold the product. The applicator element can also be in the form of a brush. When the device is in the closed position, the applicators are immersed in the reservoir so as to be loaded with product. The applicator wand may also be fed with product from the container by squeezing the walls of the container. To draw a line on her eyelid, the user applies the wand loaded with product to one side of the eyelid and moves it to the other side thereby drawing a line in the same manner as with a pencil.
However, with such applicator elements, it can be difficult to draw an even line, particularly of a constant thickness over the full length of the line. In effect, the user tends to apply more or less pressure on the applicator as she is drawing the line so that the tip is pressed more or less strongly against the eyelid. Consequently, the width of the applicator tip applied to the eyelid, and therefore that of the drawn line, vary. In the case of a brush, it can also be difficult to obtain a fine line that is also even.
Furthermore, it can also be difficult to draw an identical line on both eyelids as the user does not perform precisely the same hand gesture to draw a line on the two eyelids. She is in effect obliged either to change hands for each eyelid, which requires her to use one hand with which she is less adept, or to use the same hand for both eyelids and to perform two different movements. Here again, in performing a different hand gesture for each eyelid, the user will tend not to press on the applicator tip or brush in precisely the same way for the two eyelids.
Moreover, the eyelid being a highly flexible surface, it tends to crease when the applicator tip is drawn across it with sufficient pressure to deposit the product. It can then be difficult to draw a continuous line on a creased surface.
Other types of applicators have been described for the application of eye-liner compositions to the eyelids using other hand actions.
For example, document U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,255 describes a cosmetic applicator designed to apply a product available on an applicator element to a surface to be coated, in particular to an eyelid. The applicator element is flexible and extends between two arms carried by a handle. The applicator element defines an application surface which is applied directly against the eyelid and flexes as it does so, thereby drawing the entire line in a single application.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,873 describes a cosmetic product applicator designed to apply the product to a surface to be coated in the manner of a pad. The application surface of the applicator is of convex shape. The application surface is fed with product, either by drawing the product from a reserve of product, or via delivery channels which emerge at the application surface and which lead from a product reserve connected to the applicator. The coated application surface is applied against the surface to be coated pivoting the applicator on the surface to be coated.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,591 describes a cosmetic product applicator which, having taken up a quantity of product, applies the product in the manner of a pad. The applicator includes several application surfaces of different shapes designed to adapt to different surfaces to be coated.
Also, document US2002/0007839 describes an applicator used to apply a surface coating of product to the lips or the eyelids for example. The applicator includes a tip of which the end surface is flocked and into which emerges a circular delivery conduit for the product. Such an applicator is not configured to apply a precise motif to the edge of an eyelid.
Document EP1 440,629 also describes a cosmetic product applicator wherein the product is held by capillary action between two walls forming a cavity between them. The cavity opens out via two slots, one being provided to allow the product to return to the cavity and the other, less wide, being provided to dispense the product. The applicator is fed with product either by drawing the product from a product reserve, or via a delivery channel which emerges at one end of the walls, and therefore of the slots, and which leads from a product reserve connected to the applicator. The cavity is thus loaded progressively between its two ends so that the product arrives progressively along the applicator slot. Here again, such an applicator is not configured to apply a precise motif to the edge of an eyelid.